The (Molecular Resources) core, is a newly established core, which will exist within the Center for Translational Respiratory Medicine located on the fifth floor of the Johns Hopkins Asthma and Allergy Building. This Core will directed by Dr. Michael T. Crow, who along with his capable co-investigators and skilled technicians, will assure strict quality control and continuity among the various molecular reagents shared by the various projects. The Core will provide sophisticated, state-of-the-art molecular methods and reagents which will facilitate the characterization and evaluation of key components associated with cytoskeletal organization, cytoskeletal protein-protein interactions, and imaging of cytoskeletal components within the cell. It will be fully utilized by all Projects in this PPG competitive renewal. Specific services to be provided are dictated by the Specific Aims of the Projects and include recombinant adenovirus and retrovirus production, site-directed and chimeric mutagenesis of key cytoskeletal regulatory molecules, the production of GST- and HIS-tagged fusion proteins for detecting and characterizing protein-protein interactions. In addition, the Core provides the necessary expertise, reagents, and controls for yeast two-hybrid screening and mammalian two-hybrid assays. It will be housed in the laboratories of Drs. Crow and Wadgaonkar, which are contiguous with Dr Garcia's laboratory and in close proximity to other investigators, insuring constant feedback between the Core and PPG investigators. In addition, the Core Leader and his staff will meet monthly with PPG leaders to discuss and establish priorities for current and future needs for reagents.